wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Guide to Creating a Good Defense - Mythies123
Hello, Mythies123 here. Many people on this wiki are under the impression that ranting about how their tribe is "misunderstood", deflecting the blame onto other tribes, or just stating over and over how awesome their tribe is counts as a sufficient defense. This is a problem. As such, I have created a handy, step-by-step guide to putting together an excellent defense for your tribe. 1. State Your Tribe's Good Qualities Tips 1. Do not exaggerate. Be explicit in what exactly their good qualities are, do not stretch the truth. 2. Do not get "good qualities" and "powers" mixed up. An example of a good quality is "NightWings are intelligent and scientific." An example of a power is "NightWings can breathe fire and read minds and predict the future." Use good qualities, NOT powers. 3. Do not state opinions. Defenses must contain FACTS. An example of an opinion is "RainWings are definitely the best dragons because of their venom and camouflage." An example of a fact is "RainWings have venom and camouflage." Remember, your goal is to achieve tribe EQUALITY, not tribe SUPERIORITY. 4. Be MODEST. This is important. Even if your tribe is literally invincible, just tone it down and say something like, "This tribe has a high resistance to damage." EXAMPLE: NightWings are dragons that have long been frowned upon for their secretive ways. They have often been labeled as "killers" for their experiments on RainWings. While yes, they have been experimenting on RainWings, they have their good qualities. For instance, as shown in book 6, NightWings are fiercely loyal to their family and offspring. Their plot to take over the rainforest, while admittedly "desperate and unpleasant", was in order to save their dying tribe and dragonets. They are shown to have strong bonds with friends, willing even to take over an entire kingdom and enslave an innocent tribe. This perhaps has sprung from the fact that their tribe was slowly dying out. The NightWings have taken many hardships and found ways to survive, perhaps even advancing because of these challenges. While they have done awful things, their hearts are in the right place and they have been the way they were only because of their hardships. 2. State What Your Tribe Has Done Wrong Tips 1. Be honest. Do not try to hide or justify anything. 2. Don't blame other tribes for these actions. EXAMPLE: NightWings have taken many wrong turns down their path. They have plotted to enslave an entire tribe, kidnapped and experimented on innocent RainWings, and created the false prophecy. They have acted, essentially, like mad scientists, torturing dragons for science and taking them from their homes. 3. State Why Your Tribe Regrets Its Actions and Will Not Repeat Them Tips 1. Still don't try to justify everything. 2. Say, pretty much, that your tribe says they are "very sorry and they will not do it again and what can we do to make you feel better and will you accept our apology, etc, etc," 3. State the reasons that your tribe has to not do whatever they have done wrong again. EXAMPLE: NightWings themselves are not an evil tribe, and they feel regret and shame for their actions. Recently, the NightWing Exodus has brought them into the Rainforest, with the RainWing queen Glory ruling them. At first, they were resentful and angry at this, but they have come to realize that the RainWings, while peaceful and gentle, are not the stupid things they were thought of, and inter-tribe friendships are springing up. While some NightWings remain distenders, the majority has come to realize that living under a RainWing queen is not as bad as it seems. In fact, many are grateful to Queen Glory for being merciful and not just killing them. They have seen what RainWing life is like, and they feel enormous regret for their awful deeds toward the rainforest dragons. Category:Community